Grounder - Skaikru Konflikt
Der Grounder - Skaikru Konflikt gehört zu den wichtigen Ereignissen in der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel von The 100. Es ist ein bewaffneter Konflikt zwischen Trikru, Skaikru und ab der dritten Staffel auch Azgeda. Zusammenfassung Inoffiziell begann dieser Konflikt mit der Landung der 100 auf dem Territorium des Wood Clans am 13.September 2149. Offiziell erklärte Anya den Jugendlichen bei dem gescheiterten Friedenstreffen am 2.Oktober 2149 den Krieg. Nach einem Friedenstreffen zwischen Clarke Griffin und dem Commander der 12 Grouder Clans, Lexa, am 25. Oktober 2149 verbündeten sich die beiden Fraktionen. Sie kämpften zusammen gegen die Bewohner in Mount Weather, um ihre Freunde und Familien zu befreien. Der Commander der Grounder geht jedoch kurz vor dem Angriff auf die Mountain Men einen Deal mit diesen ein, womit sie die Sky People, Skaikru, hintergeht. Beide Fraktionen sind danach nicht mehr verbündet, verbleiben aber bei einem angespannten Waffenstillstand. Als Kanzlerin Abigail Griffin einigen Bewohnern der ehemaligen Farm Station erlaubt, im unbewohnten Mount Weather einzuziehen, bricht sie damit die Vereinbarungen zwischen den Groundern und Sky People, was einen Angriff durch die Ice Nation (Azgeda), provoziert. Mit der Hilfe von Carl Emerson, dem letzten lebenden Mountain Man, sprengen sie Mount Weather und 49 Sky People in die Luft. Als Gegenschlag richtet der neue Kanzler Charles Pike, kurz nach der Neuwahl, ein Massaker an einem 300 Krieger starken Friedenstrupp der Trikru, der von Lexa geschickt wurde, um Arkadia vor weiteren Angriffen durch Azgeda zu schützen. Durch die enge Bindung zwischen Clarke und Heda Lexa kann ein Krieg zwischen den beiden Fraktionen verhindert werden. Statt Arkadia mit der Armee der 12 Grounder Clans anzugreifen, wird eine Blockade um Arkadia errichtet und ein Tötungsbefehl auf alle Sky People ausgesetzt, die der Blockade zu nahe kommen. Diese Grenze wurde mit der Auslieferung von Pike aufgehoben. Geschichte |-|Staffel Eins = vor dem Dropship]] |-|Staffel Zwei = |-|Staffel Drei = Als Antwort auf das Massaker am Friedenstrupp will Lexa Clarke als Kriegsgefangene nehmen. Sie kann Lexa jedoch davon abhalten, Arkadia anzugreifen und überzeugt sie von einem neuen Weg: Blut verlangt nicht nach Blut. Von Octavia, die von Kane geschickt wird, erfahren sie, dass Pike von den Sky People zum neuen Kanzler gewählt wurde und dass Bellamy auf dessen Seite steht. Clarke überredet Octavia, sie nach Arkadia zu bringen, um dort mit Bellamy zu reden. Bellamy ist jedoch wütend auf Clarke und nimmt sie nach einem Streit gefangen, um sie an Pike auszuliefern. Mit Octavias, Kanes und Abbys Hilfe kann Clarke jedoch fliehen und mit Lexa zurück nach Polis gehen. (Blutgetränktes Land) (Vergifteter Boden) , Lexa und Clarke]] In Arkadia bildet sich ein Widerstand gegen Pike, angeführt von Kane. Als sie erfahren, dass Pike einen Angriff auf ein Dorf der Grounder plant, will Octavia dorthin gehen und die Bewohner warnen. Im Dorf wird sie, obwohl sie vorher einem Kind aus dem Dorf das Leben rettete, gefangen genommen. Die Grounder geben ihr Dorf jedoch nicht so einfach auf und stellen der Gruppe von Pikes Anhängern eine Falle, wobei Monroe und ein weiterer Skymensch sterben und Octavia von Bellamy als Verräterin entlarvt wird. (Vergifteter Boden) Octavia wird von Semet, dem Anführer des Dorfes, nach Polis gebracht. Semet fordert Gerechtigkeit für den Angriff auf das Dorf und bittet Lexa um einen Gegenschlag. Lexa hadert mit sich selbst und mit Titus, der dafür ist, alle Sky People zu töten. Lexa vertraut jedoch auf Clarkes neuen Weg, Blut verlangt nicht nach Blut, und beschließt, dass eine Blockade um Arkadia errichtet wird und die Sky People getötet werden, die die Blockade überschreiten. (Dreizehn) Pike bringt seine Anhänger gegeneinander auf, als er von ihnen verlangt, sich gegenseitig auszuspionieren. Er konzentriert sich mehr darauf, die Verräter im Camp zu entlarven, als den Rachefeldzug gegen die Grounder fortzuführen. Pike gelingt es, die Verräter ausfindig zu machen und will Kane, Jacapo Sinclair und Lincoln dafür hinrichten lassen. Um die inhaftierten Grounder zu retten, opfert sich Lincoln und liefert sich an Pike aus, damit die kranken Grounder am Leben bleiben und der Rest des Widerstands fliehen kann. (Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln) (Die Gestohlene Flamme) stellt sich, um sein Volk zu retten]] Durch eine Täuschung von Bellamy können Kane und Octavia mit Monty und Bellamy Kanzler Pike an die Grounder ausliefern und die Blockade wieder aufheben. (Der Fall Arkadias)}} |-|Staffel Vier = Nach dem Sieg der Skaikru über A.L.I.E. und ihrem Kult, gerät Clarke erneut als Wanheda in den Fokus der Grounder und die Sky People werden, u.a. wegen ihrer Nutzung von Technologie, schnell beschuldigt, an dem Krieg gegen A.L.I.E. schuld zu sein. Da unter Ontari, dem letzten offiziellen Commander, das Bündnis zwischen der Koalition und Skaikru widerrufen wurde und Skaikru nicht mehr der 13. Clan ist, nimmt Echo im Namen von König Roan den Thron des Commanders für Azgeda in Anspruch. Clarke erklärt ihm, dass sie in sechs Monaten alle sterben werden, weil der Erde eine Katastrophe, ähnlich dem Praimfaya, bevorsteht. Sie bietet ihm an, nach einer Lösung zu suchen, durch die sowohl die Sky People als auch die Grounder überleben können und gibt ihm die Flamme, mit der ihm die restlichen Clans der Koalition folgen. Im Gegenzug akzeptiert Roan die Skaikru wieder als den 13. Clan der Koalition und erklärt, bei einer Rede vor dem Volk in Polis, dass er die Flamme bewahrt, bis ein rechtmäßiger Commander (ein neues Nightblood) gefunden ist. (Die Welt muss warten) auf dem Thron des Commanders]] Nicht alle Clans wollen Roans Entscheidung akzeptieren und entwickeln einen großen Hass auf jede Technologie. So auch Ilian, der unter Einfluss von A.L.I.E.s Chip seine komplette Familie tötete. Wie auch der Botschafter der Trishanakru, Rafel, will er Rache für all ihre Verluste. Rafel will den, noch immer geschwächten, König daraufhin zu einem Kampf auffordern. Dieser Plan wird jedoch von Octavia belauscht, die daraufhin Roan warnt. Da Roan selbst antreten will, weil er keinen guten Stand als Anführer der Clans hat, und um eine mögliche Niederlage Roans und damit seinen Tod zu verhindern, tötet Octavia den Botschafter so geschickt, dass anschließend ein natürlicher Tod festgestellt wird. Ilian hat Octavia jedoch durchschaut und beobachtet sie misstrauisch. (Hoffnung oder Wahrheit) So folgt er ihr auch, als sie von Roan den Auftrag bekommt, die Flamme wiederzufinden, die ihm gestohlen wurde. Sie kann die Diebin im Tempel stellen, wird aber von Indra daran gehindert, sie zu töten, da die Fleimkepa, Gaia, ihre Tochter ist. Kurz darauf stürmt Ilian, mit einem Mob von Groundern der Trishanakru, die heiligen Hallen. Sie überwältigen die Frauen, verwüsten den kompletten Tempel und zerstören vermeintlich auch die Flamme. Octavia tauschte sie jedoch kurz vor dem Eindringen von Ilian mit einem Schmuckstein von Gaia aus. Octavia ließ sie auch wieder mit der Flamme gehen und tötete einen Plünderer, dessen Kopf sie Roan brachte. Sie behauptet Roan gegenüber, dass der Dieb ein Plünderer der Podakru war, der hinter der Technologie wie der Flamme hinterher war, um sie zu zerstören und dass sie es nicht mehr verhindern konnte. (Die Reiter der Apokalypse) In der Zwischenzeit konnte Echo erfolgreich Misstrauen schüren und hat Arkadia ausgespäht. Sie berichtet Roan, dass die Sky People damit beschäftigt sind, ihr Schiff (die Alpha Station) zu reparieren und Vorräte sammeln. Sie nehmen an, dass Skaikru sicht nicht an die Abmachung hält und nur ihr eigenes Volk retten wollen und Roan lässt Bellamy und Kane daraufhin festnehmen. Die beiden versuchen erfolglos zu erklären, dass die Reparation der Ark nur ein Notfallplan ist, doch Roan glaubt ihnen nicht. Auch die mögliche Lösung, aus allen Menschen Nightbloods zu machen, sieht Roan als Angriff gegen ihn, da Octavia zuvor mit der zerstörten Flamme zu ihm kam. Er erklärt den Sky People und Trikru den Krieg, woraufhin alle Mitglieder der Trikru innerhalb von Polis von Azgeda Kriegern hingerichtet wurden. Nur Indra und Octavia gelang die Flucht, um ihre Leute zu warnen. Octavia wird jedoch von Echo und weiteren Kriegern eingeholt. Echo kann Octavia überwältigen, die mit ihrer Stichwunde die Klippe hinab in einen Fluss stürzt. Entgegen Echos Meinung hat Octavia jedoch überlebt und wird rechtzeitig von Ilian nach Arkadia gebracht, wo Clarke ihr das Leben retten kann und Octavia sie vor der kommenden Armee der Ice Nation warnen kann. und Kane als Geiseln Azgedas]] Jedoch brachte Ilian Octavia nicht nach Arkadia, um zu helfen, sondern um sich an den Sky People zu rächen, da er sie für A.L.I.E. verantwortlich macht. Er sucht in Arkadia nach der Technologie, um sie zu zerstören und so möglichst viel Schaden anzurichten. Zur gleichen Zeit stellt sich Clarke Roan und seiner Armee. Sie kann ihn bei einem Gespräch unter vier Augen überzeugen, dass sie sich die 100 Plätze in Arkadia teilen, wenn die Nightblood - Lösung nicht funktionieren sollte. Doch nachdem die beiden ihren Treffpunkt in einer Höhle verlassen haben, steigt Rauch aus der Richtung auf, in der Arkadia liegt und sie erreichen das Lager der Sky People gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitanzusehen, wie die Alpha Station in Flammen steht und der große Ring in sich zusammen bricht. (Lügen und Geflüster, Für meine Mutter) steht in Flammen]] Kontrahenten Grounder * Aden * Anya * Artigas * Atohl * Delano * Echo * Gavriel * Gustus * Ilian * Indra * Lexa * Lincoln * Nia * Niylah * Nyko * Ontari * Penn * Quint * Rafel * Rivo * Roan * Ryder * Semet * Terro * Titus * Tris * Tristan * Tybe und weitere unbenannte Grounder der 12 Clans. Sky People * Abigail Griffin * Bellamy Blake * Byrne * Charles Pike * Chase * Clarke Griffin * Derek * Diggs * Drew * Finn Collins * Fox * Hannah Green * Harper McIntyre * Jasper Jordan * John Mbege * John Murphy * Kyle Wick * Lincoln * Marcus Kane * Monty Green * Nathan Miller * Octavia Blake * Raven Reyes * Riley * Roma Bragg * Shawn Gillmer * Sterling * Zoe Monroe und weitere unbenannte Sky People. Opfer Grounder * Anya * Artigas * Caliban * Delano * Gustus * Lexa * Lincoln * Nia * Niylahs Vater * Quint * Tris * Tristan * Vik * mehr als 600 Grounder * 2 Bündnis Wachen Sky People * Derek * Diggs * Drew * Finn Collins * Gina Martin * John Mbege * Lacroix * Roma Bragg * Zoe Monroe * 48 Farm Station Bewohner * 29 Delinquenten * 2 Camp Jaha Wachen * 2 Arkadia Wachen * 1 weiterer Skymensch Trivia Galerie Quint 2.jpg Army.png Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1).jpg Lexa-0.jpg Resreccution.png Siehe auch Referenzen Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Ereignis Staffel 1 Kategorie:Ereignis Staffel 2 Kategorie:Ereignis Staffel 3 Kategorie:Ereignis Staffel 4 Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung)